Fallbourne Bank
Fallbourne Bank is Fallbourne City's largest and wealthiest bank. The bank is divided into two buildings with both of it's city's funds located in both vaults. You may also RP here. Status *Current money in vaults: $15,000 *Armed Guards: 8 RP Zone Another normal and quiet day unusually capes over Fallbourne City as the streets aren't as crowded and businesses aren't as busy. A older woman in her late forties gracefully walks up to the Fallbourne Bank as a young gentlemen opens the door for her, giving him a warm smile back in return. "I guess chivalry isn't dead after all", she says to herself as she walks up to the bank teller. "Good day to you Mrs. Deighan", the bank teller says as he kindly greets Mrs. Deighan with a inviting smile as his mustache stretches across his face. "So what can I do for you today?" "I'll like to withdraw about $600", Mrs. Deighan responds. "Can do Velma", he says as he begins to make the transaction. "So when are you gonna let me take you out to dinner?", he ask. "Now Frank, I've been coming to this bank for over 20 years and you've asked me this question every single time. "So I'm gonna give you the same answer from those times. I'll think about it", she says with a slight chuckle. "You always do", Frank says with a laugh. "Didn't get her then, not now, maybe not ever", John the guard says as he walks up to the counter. "I'll get her one day". "How much do-", Frank is cut off midsentence as blood splatters across the counter after a loud pop goes off as if someone released a firecracker into the building. "What in god's name....?", Frank ask as he looks at the splattered blood on his clothes. "OH MY GOD JOHN!", Mrs. Deighan yells as she watches John slump over the counter with a bullet hole through his head. "I've come to make a withdrawl", a caucasian man dressed in a scarlet and silver armor says as he holds up a silver gun in the air. "Unless you want a bullet in your heads, I suggest you coporate with my demands", he says. "Drop your weapon!", one of the guards says as he quickly pulls out his gun along with the remaining 6 guards following suit. "So I guess it's a good day to die", the man exclaims as he quickdraws his second gun and shoots all the guards dead before anyone could blink. "W-what do you want you pyscopath?", Frank ask. "The money. Give it to me now", he says with a cold tone. "Those were good men", Frank retorts getting a more rougher tone in his voice. "And this is a gun", the man says as he points the gun at Frank's temple. "The money...", he says. "Just do it Frank", Mrs. Deighan begs. "Fine", Frank says as he walks to the vault. "Oh and if Fallbourne's so called protector shows his ass and you cause a scene, I'm murdering everyone in here". "You'll know the name Ballistic to share with your family later....if you make it home on this fine afternoon". "It's located on the basement level. Follow me", Frank says as he begins to lead Ballistic to the vault. "So did you always marvel at the glorious life as a criminal when you were a youngster?", Frank as as they walk into an elevator behind the bank counter. "Just take me to the fucking vault", Ballistic says in a more aggressive tone. "You don't need to yell. Let the elevator music sooth you", Frank says as he closes his eyes and slowly bobs his head to the tune of the music playing. "Dear god help us", he thinks. As the elevator opens Ballistic thrushes Frank aside as he lays his eyes on the large silver vault in front of him before noticing the keypad near it. "Open it", he demands. "Yes sir", Frank answers as he enters the seven digit pin and a sound of pressure is released from the vault as the door opens. "Hehehe", Ballistic chuckles as he stares wide eyed at the two blocks of cash facing him. "Slow day?", he ask sarcastically. "We keep most of the money in the second building", Frank retorts. "Hmph, well I'll be making my way there soon enough. I thank you for complying with my demands, but you should of known I was gonna kill you anyway", Ballistic says as he aims his pistol at him. "Do it", Franks gulps as he realized his final moments were gonna be facing a gun. As Ballistic's finger pushes against the trigger, a bullet abruptly fires into the chamber as it explouds in his hand. "What the fuck!?", he yells in slight pain. "Let him go Ballistic", a teen boy would say dressed in a black and grey vest and padded pants would say as he held a pistol up o Ballistic. His dark black hair would drape across the silver mirrored visor he had on as a angry look would come across his face. "You killed a man today", he said angrily. "If it isn't the little bastard Iron Bullet", Ballistic would say as he would push Frank to the ground out of his view. "I do hope you know I'm gonna kill you today right?", he asked. "Many have tried and failed", Iron Bullet would say as they would lock eyes ready to engage in a fight at any moment. "Well today is the day I put a bullet in between your eyes", Ballistic says as he starts firing shots at Iron Bullet. Bullet quickly takes cover as he locates Frank knowing he must get him to safety. Bullet quickly starts firing back as a shootut commences as bullets start flying. Both adversaries being highly skilled are evenly matched as each bullet collides with each other. "Get to the elevator Frank!", Bullet yells as he continues firing. "You don't have to tell me twice kid", Frank yells as he crawls to the elevator. "Kick his ass!", he yells to Iron Bullet as he presses the button to go to the first floor. Iron Bullet continues firing until he suddeny runs out of ammo. "Are you ready for this hehe", Ballistic grins as he continues firing rounds. "I always am", Bullet says as he runs toward Ballistic and slides in his knees as he ducks the bullets so gracefully he looks to be in slow motion. He then kicks Ballistic's knee to knock him off balance as the two then engage in combat. Ballistic throws the first punch as the two skilled combatants begin trading blows and matching punches and kicks. "I have no problem with kicking a kid's ass", Ballistic says in mid-combat. "This kid is going to send you to Blackfield and make sure you stay locked up, and fyi", Bullet says as he catches both Ballistic's fist in his hands as he leans toward him. "I've kicked your ass twice already". "Gyaaahhh!", Ballistic roars as he power kicks Bullet into the elevator as they soon begin to rumble inside. As the two continue to go at it, they accidently kick the button to the second floor as the elevator closes and starts to go up. Iron Bullet repeatedly judo kicks Ballistic in the chest as he then slams and knocks his head into the wall of the elevator, creating dents with the force of his punches. "Suprise!", Ballistic says as he draws his pistol in Bullet's face and fires, but Bullet dodges it with the blink of a eye. The elevator opens as the two continue to fight close combat until Ballistic dropkicks Bullet and tackles him through the second floor window. The two land on a car below as they slowly roll down and begin to get back in their fighting stances as pedestrians cautiously watch. Before either one of them could get an attack off,a sudden boom occurred before what seemed like a small explosive went off in the middle of them,although strangely most of the powerful blast was directed towards Ballistic,enough to blow cars and everything behind him away. Oddly enough everything missed onlookers as no one got hurt. "What the hell?", Bullet would ask himself as he was blown back a little by the blast as he covered his arms with his face. Ballistic is blown back by the blast into the street pole as he gets up a little dazed. "So it looks as if I won't be getting my money after all", Ballistic says as he holds his arm out. "I'll just make one last deposit....", he says as a mini gun ejects from the vrace of his arm. He begins shooting in rapid fire as Bullet jumps behind a car for cover as civilains run in terror. "You might as well come out as well", Ballistic says, directing his comment to the one who made the blast earlier. As the fury of bullets coming from Ballistic are shot no one steps up to the plate of the person who created the explosion. Nothing changed until another searing boom could be heard but not from the ground but from the sky. A small figure can be seen, a cone behind the back of it as the being was traveling supersonic before speeding towards the area before it suddenly comes down in a somewhat standing position, before attempting to kick Ballistic although slowing down only a little bit so it wont be a lethal blow. The kick sends Ballistic flying as he collides with a truck. Although injured a bit, he still manages to get up even angrier then ever. "Now I'm gonna fuck someone up", he says as he cracks his neck. "What the hell was that?", Bullet ask himself looking for the figure that struck Ballistic. The being then shot back up into the sky before landing down with a crash. When the smoke from the collision with the ground clears it is revealed to be a fairskinned man around 6 feet 3 inches in a black and white suit, his eyes glowing sky blue as his long black hair draped over the rest of his face. He looked towards Ballistic and sent what seemed like an invisible wave of force towards the area he is in before turning back to Iron Bullet and offering him his hand from his crouching position. "Thanks...", Bullet says as he grabs the persons hand to help himself up. "So I'm assuming you're gonna help me take this guy out", he says to him as he spits out a little blood. "That's the plan" He says before turning to Ballistic." Any weaknesses or anything I should know about?" He says before using his Telekinesis to lift the remaining groups of civilians to safety. "He's one of those metahumans", Bullet thinks as he stares in awe at the person of aid lifts the civilians out of harms way. ~After the battle~ The smoke clouds the sky as a wanton of destruction is laid across everywhere. Dust is carried by the wind as tye sun is also shielded bythe battle's after effects, creating a gloomy atmosphere. Iron Bullet would emerge out of some rubble pushing a large portion of debri and wreckage off of him. "No...", he says as he sees destruction everywhere. He would look around to see if he could spot anyone that may have been caught up in all the chaos before he saw two bodies belonging to Ballistic and Ramstar laying on the ground. "YOU MANIAC!", Bullet yells as he runs over to tye recovering Ramstar and grabs him by the collar. "Do yu have any idea how many people you may have killed!?" Ramstar coughed as he smiled,the blue glow in his eyes flickering a little bit."You mean these people?" He says using the telekinetic force used earlier to move the dust from the air,revealing 80+ people floating in the air above them,the watchful eyes of man women and child staring blankly at them to see if it all were over.Ramstar attempted to pat Bullets back,but the spreading of his attention had tired him greatly especially during the battle."See? I'm not all that bad.." "You're extremely dangerous", Bullet says as he walks over go Ballistic. "Dean Walker you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can or will be used against you", Bullet says as he places one foot on the back of Ballistic. Sirens are then heard in the area as ambulances and squad cars arrive at the scene only to quickly disperse out to offer help to anyone. 'Throw me your cuffs", Bullet says as he gestures for a cop to throw him some handcuffs in which he complies. Bullet places Ballistic's hands behind his back locks the cuffs and jolts him upward. "Pfft just hurry and take me to Blackfield", Ballistic says as his now damaged mask hangs loosely on his jaw. Ramstar stood up, letting down the people in the air as they cheered them both on. Ram made his way over to Bullet, stumbling at first since he wasn't used to multitasking so intensely before. He put a hand on Bullets shoulder and held his hand out to shake." Nice job, and thanks for the back up backer there." Bullet would stare at Ramstar's hand for a moment before looking at all the destruction he caused around them. "You saved my life I'll give you that", Bullet would say as he would grip Ramstar's hand. "But I don't know how many people now have the chance to say that as well", he says leaning closer to his face. "You don't understand the role of a hero yet.....neither do I, but that's not what a hero does. "Like crashing through a bank window from up high and getting into a shootout into the middle of a highly busy area?" Ramstar would say to Bullet,quickly retracting his hand."You dont know what I do and dont understand in which I only know. What being a hero is and what a hero does are two different things. I got the job done ,and I just wanted to say thanks for the help." He says before listening to the crowd still cheer them on."They were satisfied with it." He says taking a step back and leaping a good 50 feet into the air before sonic booming through air Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:Bank Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:Washington Category:Fallbourne City